I Need A Vacation
by Freelance360
Summary: *THIS IS THE SIDE STORY THAT INVOLVES DJ'S AND BRIDGETTE'S PAST ENCOUNTER IN "THE HANGOVER" FANFIC* Bridgette has just witness the horrible and is now taking a vacation to get some much needed R&R but something unexpected happens.
1. Need A Vacation

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Bridgette is in her car going to geoffs place to go apologize about a fight they had.

"OMG I cant believe I told geoff that he was asshole" says bridgette regretting her actions "I hope he will forgive me and we can make up"

Sooner than later Bridgette arrives at geoff mansionto apologize. She heads to the door to see it unlocked and open.

"Why would he have his door open" pondered Bridgette "maybe he was expecting me to come back. Whatever I need to see where he is"

Bridgette enters the mansion and she hears some noise from nearby she walks around to trace where its coming from and while walking she sees clothing on the floor

"What the" says a suspicious Bridgette

She walks further and she then sees Geoffs hat which makes her gasp in

"Oh no it can't be" says a shocked Bridgette *the only time he is without his hat if he is taking a shower or having sex*

Bridgette starts to get closer to the noise and she then hears moans and its coming from geoffs room

Bridgette almost in tears is saying to herself."please let it be porn please let it be porn"

When she opens the door she sees her boyfriend in bed on top of a blonde haired chick screaming his name Bridgette's bursts in tears and says "Hey babe I see you're doing good"

Geoff shocked to see bridgette looks and jumps off the girl and says "Bridge I can explain"

"Hey is that the bitch you was talking about earlier? asks the blond haired female laying in his bed

"Yes I'm that bitch and I just came to say goodbye and I wish you a happy life" says a furious Bridgette leaving

"Wait bridge-" says Geoff as he trys to stop her

Bridgette grabs Geoffs arm and flips him on his back and says "Don't you dare touch me again you bastard!"

Bridgette runs out of the mansion and heads into her car crying. She turns on the car and turns on the radio to calm herself down but when she turned up the volume the song "Alone Together" sung by Daley feat. Marsha Ambrosius comes on.

"Ugh! Really?! I 'm not in the mood for a love song!" screams a distraught Bridgette". She turns to another station and then Michael Jackson's song "Heartbreak Hotel" comes on. "Awww fuck not today king of pop" she tries again and Adele's "Turning Tables" come one. "WHY?! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE ON?!" she then tries again and Paramore's "Ignorance" comes on. "Ok thats better" smiles Bridgette" Bridgette gets home where she takes a shower and goes to her bed and says "I need a vacation from this shit"

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please until next time peace**


	2. Come on Girl

**A/N: I almost forgot to update on this. Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING!**

Early in the morning Bridgette is in her bed which she hasn't left since that day. Two days has passed since Bridgette has seen her boyfriend Geoff in the act of cheating. Ever since then he has been calling her non-stop.

*ring-ring* *ring-ring*

Bridgette turns over to try and block out the ringing of her phone

*ring-ring* *ring-ring*

Bridgette gets frustrated and jumps out of her bed to get her cell. She then answers the phone and screams while in tears "STOP CALLING ME YOU BASTARD I DON'T WANT TO PATCH ANYTHING UP! JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

"Whoa Bridgette….wha...what is wrong with you?" asks a feminine voice on the other end of the phone

"Huh? Stephanie is that you?" asks a sobbing Bridgette

"Yeah its me Bridge whats wrong with you girl?" asks Stephanie

"G-G-G-G-Geoff!" crys Bridgette

"I'm coming over Bridgette" says Stephanie

25 minutes later a red car drives up to Bridgette's house. Which is your nice everyday home. A Blond Caucasian woman with a nice curvy figure and blond hair and looks to be in her early 20's. She's wearing the same type of apparel Bridgette wears but instead of it being blue the color is red.

The woman wals up to Bridgette's door and shouts "Hey Bridgette its me! Stephanie! Can you open up!

"Okay" responds a hoarse Bridgette

Bridgette opens up the door and Stephanie is shocked on how her friend is looking.

"Bridgette you look terrible!" exclaims Stephanie

"I..I..I...I know!" says Bridgette fighting back her tears

Stephanie goes to Bridgette and gives her a big hug and says "Don't worry Bridge your bestie Stephanie is here. Now tell me all about it"

"O..O..Ok" sobs Bridgette who then walks into her place.

**A/N:Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace.**


End file.
